Lights oriented on switch plates or socket plates may be found in the art; however, there are many disadvantages to existing designs. In permanently mounted switch plate installations, prior inventors have generally assumed that a neutral wire was available in the outlet box. For purposes of this application, “permanently mounted” means connected directly to the building wiring, not a plug-in device. A neutral wire is always available in electrical boxes containing outlet receptacles. Unfortunately, many times light is needed where no neutral wire is available. This is commonly the case in electrical boxes containing only a switch or switches. The neutral wire typically resides in the electrical box serving the load, far from the box containing the switch that controls the load. A switch plate light that does not require a neutral wire is needed.